Potty Mouthed Pops
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: When Benson falls asleep while he and Pops were watching Cartoon Network, Adult Swim comes on and Pops picks up some ' brand new words '. Pops ends up using them in ever sentence he uses now. Benson must find a way of making him stop. Rated T for cussing.
1. Cussing begins

One late evening, Benson and Pops were sitting on the couch watching some Cartoon Network. Benson fell asleep due to being exhausted from all the work he previously did. Adult Swim had came on, almost the exact same Benson had fallen asleep. Pops had never seen this kind of programming. The worst word he had heard was ' crap ' or ' pissed '. Pops was surprised to the language he had heard on these shows. He started hearing bleeps on some shows such as Robot Chicken or Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He had wondered why he had heard the beeps from time to time. After a while, the bad language had become frequently used in these shows.

_If these good men use these words as a normal part of their vocabulary, maybe I myself should use it as my vocabulary also. _Pops thought to himself. He then fell asleep next to Benson.

The next morning, Pops was using 'some new words'. All you could hear from the man was swear by swear. Benson had seemed most surprised by this. Benson thought that since Mordecai and Rigby swear around the house a little bit, that Pops picked up the foul language from him. Benson stomped up the stairs and busted the door open.

"HEY SLACKERS! EXPLAIN TO ME MY POPS IS SAYING ' ASS BITCH FUCK AND SHIT ' A LOT!" Benson screamed in the two co-workers' faces.

"Whoa Benson, calm your tits" Rigby began, but he was interrupted by getting punched in arm by Mordecai. Mordecai then shot Rigby a face that said ' shut up and let me handle this '. Rigby understood and did as so.

"Benson what are you talking about? I haven't heard one cuss from Pops' mouth!" began Mordecai. Pops then walked by the room and saw Benson red faced and walked in.

"Benson my good man! What the hell is going on?" said Pops in a joyful voice and began giggling. Benson then began turning redder and held up his hands, shaking them as if he was trying to stop himself from choking Mordecai to death.

"You gunna answer me or not you cunt?" said Pops. Benson then calmed down a bit, turning a lighter shade of red.

"Pops, where did you get this language from?" asked Benson placing a hand on Pops' shoulder.

"From the magic talking machine in the living room of course!" Pops replied, laughing a bit. Benson's eyes widened a bit. Benson had watched TV with Pops all day yesterday, and never let Pops watch an inappropriate show.

_Did I fall asleep or something? How the hell did Pops pick up these words. It couldn't have been Muscleman, Skips, nor High Five Ghost. Must have been those damn slackers. _Benson thought to himself.

"Er-Pops, who showed you these shows?"asked Benson.

"Nobody. Just myself", replied Pops.

"Was it on the Cartoon Network?"

"Yes!"

Benson looked a little faded. _Must have been that damn Adult Swim shit._

"It was Adult Swim wasn't it?" Benson asked calmly.

"Yes!" Pops relied in a joyful voice. Benson sighed.

"We gotta watch that block."


	2. Watching AS

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy to bejesus so yeah. The ' N ' word is censored because I respect African Americans and belive I can't say it unless I'm one also. By the way, thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I really respect it!**

Later that night, Benson, Pops, and Skips were sitting on the couch waiting for the Adult Swim block to come on. When it finally came on, the first thing they saw was King of the Hill.

_Dear God make it end! No wonder this show got cancelled! IT FUCKING SUCKED! _Benson thought while the show was on.

_This sucks. _Skips thought.

_GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW! _Pops thought while licking on a lollipop.

When the show finally ended, The Boondocks came on.

_So THAT'S were Pops got the ' N ' word from. _Benson thought staring at Pops, who was half asleep and was practicing saying the ' N ' word in his head.

After the cussing festival, Aqua Teen Hunger Force came on. The show got a few chuckles out of Benson, who was a fan of the show.

_Hehe. This show is pretty damn funny, but Pops REALLY shouldn't be watching it. It's waay to inappropriate for somebody like Pops. _Thought Benson. Pops had fallen asleep while an unwelcome drowsiness had come to Benson and Skips. By the time Squidbillies had came on, they were all asleep on the couch. Mr. Maellard was staying at the house and came downstairs to see what all the noise had come from ( mostly the loud snoring and the TV being at maxed volume ).

"BEANTIN! Whats all the noise abou-" Mr. Maellard began. When he took a look at the TV he saw an African American man screaming the ' N ' word at another man. He then walked down the stairs and began poking Benson in the face with his cane. Being a deep sleeper, Benson did not awake, so Mr. Maellard wrote a note and attached it to Benson's crank.

_If my son begins using these words, __**YOUR FIRED. **__**UNDERLINED FIRED!**_ The note read.

When Benson awoke, he looked at the note and had a shocked look on his glass face.

_**HOLY SHIT!**_He thought looking for Pops. He had thought Pops would have gotten rid of the bad language, but no surprise, it had gotten worse. He was now saying the words ' bitch ass n**ga a lot '. Pops was cussing around everybody now, even his father! When his father approached him, he said with a deep voice ' sup n**ga '. All his father could do was give him a look that said ' the fuck you say to me?' and walk away.

Benson, later, then walked up to Skips for more advice.

"So he's gotten worse? Only one other thing we can do", Skips said rubbing his chin.

"What?"

"We have to go into his mind and erase his memory from the past 3 days."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Benson with a confused look on his face.

"While he is sleeping, we will have to perform a ritual and go deep into his life thoughts. The thing is, we can only do this on during a thunderstorm."

"That's cool. When is the next thunderstorm?" Benson asked resting his glass head on his hand.

"In about…" Skips looked up at the sun and stared into it for a good minute. "A month."

"Shit."


End file.
